BACK FOR MORE
by lori450
Summary: Blast from the past continues, Bobby can walk, and Castiel knows something is wrong with Deans long lost aunt. What could it be....


**Blast from the Past (Continues)**

_Chapter 2_

**BACK FOR MORE  
**

**Bobby's old flame Reunited**

The next morning Dean and Sam awoke at Bobby's house, to the smell of Bacon and eggs frying. The aroma filled the house. Sam and Dean walked down stairs and in to the kitchen to find their aunt cooking up a storm, and Bobby sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Dean walked in and said "Damn that smells good." His aunt turned from the stove she was standing over and replied, "I sure hope you boys are hungry."

Sam replied "Well I don't know about Dean but I am starving."

Bobby looked up from the newspaper and said, "Did you boys get a good night's sleep? Because I know I didn't" Then he grinned and glanced over at Carrie, she turned slightly and smiled, then back to Sam and Dean. Dean responded, "Bobby, that's on a need to know basis and I don't need to know!" Dean made an expression of being very disturbed.

Caroline brought the food to the table and told the boys to sit down and eat. They both pulled out a chair and started to chow down on the eggs, bacon and hot cakes presented before them. Sam had a mouthful and said "This is great Caroline." Caroline held her cup of coffee and replied, "You boys can call me Carrie from now on, Caroline is a bit too formal for us, after all we are family." Dean was stuffing his face with the hot cakes as he started to speak, "I'll call you Carrie, but that name reminds me of that chick in that movie, the one who kills everybody at her prom." He shook his head as if he had a chill go down his spine.

Bobby looked at Dean as he took a sip of coffee, "Dean you need to think happy thoughts once in a while kid."

Dean took another bite of his bacon and said, "Well I haven't had much to be happy about, now have I."

Bobby looked at Dean as Sam just sat and ate looking from Bobby to Dean and back to his aunt. Bobby spoke in a stern fatherly manner. "Well you got your aunt back now didn't you?"

Dean smartly replied, "Yea, but for how long!" then he rolled his eyes at his aunt. Sam jumped in "Dean could you please stop being such a jerk, give her a chance damn it." Caroline was sitting in a chair next to Dean she looked at him and reached over and put her hand over his at the table and squeezed it then held onto it as she looked at him and said, "It's alright, I know you feel uneasy about me take your time I will be here for quite a while." Dean stared at her when she spoke and an uncomfortable feeling of emotion went through him, he felt like he did when his mom was still alive. It was a feeling of love, he felt like a little kid again. It was such a foreign feeling to him. He didn't want to feel these emotions, not now, he couldn't take losing someone close to him again. He pulled his hand away stood up and picked his plate and fork up and took it to the sink. His phone rang in his pocket, he turned around pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello," "Yes, I know where that is," "We will be there tomorrow, OK, I'll let him know, thanks."

"Dean, who was that?" asked Sam.

"It was Jason Simms, a friend of dad's, he said he needs our help." "There are a few demons in his town and he wants our help to get rid of them."

"Let's hit the road Sam, it's a day drive from here, we should go now."

"Dean do you need my help too?"Asked Bobby in a serious voice.

"No you stay here, you just got your walking legs back, and me and Sam can handle it." Dean raised his eyebrows and spoke in that smart ass sarcastic voice of his. "You stay here at the Batman cave and we will call you if we need your help Alfred." Dean smiled at Bobby.

Caroline giggled, and Sam smiled when Dean said that.

"Let's go Sam." Dean said.

Sam stood, gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek and said, "Bye Carrie we'll see you later."She smiled at him then pulled him close and whispered in his ear,

"Keep him safe." "I will Aunt Carrie."

Dean was curious, what did she say to Sam. He planned to ask him in the car and if Sam wouldn't cop to it he would hound him the entire drive until he did.

"Be careful Sam, don't let your guard down." Said Carrie.

"Dean, drive safe and kill one for me too."

"Sure…. Bye."Dean looked at Carrie with a serious look no sarcasim this time. Dean and Sam walked out the front door of Bobby's house and out to the Black Chevy Car. Bobby and Carrie stood on the porch and watched them drive away, they went back into the house. The screen door slammed shut.

Bobby grabbed his keys. Carrie asked Bobby "Where are you going?"

"I'm going into town for some supplies." "Do you need anything special."

"Well I would like something special." said Carrie.

"Let me guess, would that be a Boston cream pie from the Diner."

"How did you know?" she said as she walked up to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips and hug.

"Of course I know Carrie." He smiled at her slapped her on the but and walked out the front door.

Back in the kitchen Carrie began to clean the dishes and start to prepare lunch. With a wosh of air Castiel appeared. She kept wiping the counter and said, Hi Castiel.

"What are you?" he replied

"I know you are their aunt but there is something else about you." "something is not right." She kept wiping the table and said, "I am their aunt."

"No that's not all." He looked at her with a stern expression.

He walked up to her and put his right two fingers on her forehead, to make her unconscious, she looked him directly in the face and said, "That does not work on me." She turned and walked over to the sink and put the sponge back. Castiel came at her and shoved her against the wall. She was really pissed off now. He said it again while pressing her against the wall, "What are you?"

Caroline looked at him, closed her eyes and Castiel flew against the other wall then down to the ground. She walked and stood over him.

"I was sent here to save the boys and Bobby." "I am their aunt." "I am not a Demon, witch or any kind of a creature." "Castiel you only need to know I am going to make sure no Demons, or angels get a hold of those boys. They have a choice and free will, I'm tired of those idiots making puppets out of them. They will do the right thing Castiel, but it's not going to be what Lucifer or Michael wants. Castiel stood and pulled his blade from his sleeve. Caroline looked at him waved her hand and he was pinned against the wall he dropped the blade to the ground. She looked at him. "Castiel I will not hurt you, so stop this now." She waved her hand again and he was released to a standing position. He was just about to leave when she turned and made him freeze in time. She unfroze him and said, "You just won't let it go will you?"

"No". Castiel said in a firm mean voice.

Caroline walked up to Castiel placed her two fingers on his forehead. Lights flashed through his head as memories flooded him. From the past life as Caroline and before in heaven.

"Haniel" Castiel said to her.

"Yes Castiel," It is I." "I thought you were dead"

"I know, it was meant to be." She reached in her shirt and pulled the chain out with the blue light vial dangling on the end it was her grace.

"Gabriel knew?" Castiel asked.

"Only after I showed him." She replied.

"I knew you were too powerful to keep Gabriel at bay."

"You cannot tell the boys." She said in a firm voice.

As she said that Bobby walked in the front door with grocery bags in both hands, "Carrie I got your cream…pie." He paused in the front room for a moment. "What's going on here Castiel?"There was so much tension in the room you could hear a pin drop.

Castiel looks toward Caroline and asks "Does he know?"

Before she can answer Bobby chimes in "Yes I know she's an angel."

"In fact she's my angel." "Hands off Castiel." Castiel had a very awkward embarrassed expression.

He walks to the kitchen and sets the bags on the table.

"Bobby I need to talk to him for a moment, please."She touches his arm as she asks.

"Alright, but call me if you need anything Carrie." Bobby smirked a jelous look at Castiel and left the room.

"Castiel, I was sent here a long time ago. " There are others, you are not alone Castiel." "And I have a message for you." "Do not lose faith." "He knows." "Do not ever call me a Son of B." "I heard that too."

"Who told you that?" He says in a curious embarrassed expression.

"Ariel" She awoke me when I found her." "She was the reason I went to Cairo." "She held the amulets for Sam and Dean." "She gave me her grace to give to Gabriel." She is one of us, and Gabriel will be soon."

Castiel stared at the wall for a moment deep in thought. He looked straight at Caroline and said, "I didn't know," and once again she said in a soft voice "It's alright, neither did Gabriel." "Castiel, he walks among us now and we know not where." "We must find the other's, they are asleep just like I was."

Castiel looks at her and replies "I thought that was a myth, a whisper among the soldiers of God."

"No they are real and they are many." "We were all sent here to fight." "To stop this battle and save the boys, and Bobby." "History cannot repeat and we must do everything to stop it."

"Castiel we were not able to understand them, until we lived among them, that is why he sent us here." "The other angels do not know, they can't possibly understand the human creation of life." "They are like Zachariah." "They want it over, destroyed, the more that burn the better." "We cannot let it happen."

"Now go Castiel, I will summon you later." He left with a gust of wind.

Bobby came back in the room and said "Where did he go?"

"He needed time to himself."

"Well?" Bobby said.

"He has just joined team Winchester." "Go team." She did a cheerleader move. Bobby laughed and said. "I sure missed you Carrie." She hugged him and said, "I know Bobby, I missed me too." She laughed and so did he.

To Be Continued……………………………..


End file.
